


A helping hand

by cayra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayra/pseuds/cayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is horny. Takao helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

Midorima frowned, troubled. Another hour till their match, and he could not seem to calm down and concentrate. He had woken up flushed this morning, fragments of hazy dreams not quite fading in his mind. He had tried to shake them off, but it had just gotten worse during the day. The ache in his gut had intensified each time one of his teamates brushed by too closely, slapped a hand on his shoulders, until he had to grit his teeth and adjust his pants.  
Takao had kept shooting him concerned glances since third period, but Midorima had done his best to dodge his friend.

If Midorima was to play in this state, the surety of his shots would be in jeopardy; he had had a hard time concentrating on his lessons so far.  
The solution seemed simple, but somehow Midorima balked at touching himself. His fingers were taped, it would have felt too weird. Not to mention he would have gotten them dirty, have to change the tape.  
So he left his teammates chatting, secluded himself in an empty room to try and calm himself.  
With a sigh Midorima sat, leaning back against a stack of boxes by the door.

“There you are!”

Midorima raised his head to squint over his glasses. Great. Takao grinned down at him, concern mostly hidden in his narrow eyes, but Midorima knew him well enough by now. Captain Ôtsubo probably had not even needed to tell Takao to go searching for him. Midorima had been found in record time.  
His friend crouched in front of him. “Shin-chan, what’s wrong?”

Midorima turned his head away to escape from Takao’s roving eyes. At this distance, it was impossible to miss the cause of Midorima’s disappearance.  
Takao’s quiet laugh as the boy settled back on his heels, put a hand on Midorima’s shoulders, drove a blush into Midorima’s cheeks.

“What, really?” Takao’s hand on his cheek turned Midorima back to face him. Stubbornly Midorima returned his gaze. “This really shouldn’t be a reason to hide and worry us all.” Takao chided, amusement apparent in his voice.  
“What do you want?” Midorima ground out.

Takao shifted closer, eyes softening. “To help, as usual.” The corner of his mouth quirked into half a smile. “Are you gonna let me?” he asked quietly.  
Midorima kept stubborn silence for a long moment. The the stiffly held shoulders slumped and he rested his forehead against Takao’s. “Yeah.” he aquiesced, the blush staining his cheeks darkening.

“Okay. Okay.” Takao shifted them until they both sat comfortably, with their legs touching. Gently, carefully, he helped Midorima to push his basketball shorts and underwear down, leaving the fabric tangled around his knees.  
Midorima took a shaky breath and let it out against the side of Takao’s neck when his friend trailed warm fingers over the sensitive skin of his hip.  
“Relax.” Takao murmured back. “I’ll take care of it.”

Midorima was hyper-aware of every touch, dug his hands into the material of Takao’s shirt as clever fingers trailed the inside of his thigh, clutched tightly as they finally curled to fit around his erection.

Takao kept quiet as he worked Midorima, simply reacting to the half suppressed sighs and gasps that he could not help but let escape.  
It was over embarassingly soon, one moment Takao was twisting his hand to trail the pads of his fingers up the underside, then Midorima was shuddering, muffling a moan against Takao’s shoulder as he spilled all over Takao’s hand and the floor.

Midorima slumped back against the boxes, eyes closed, listened to the sounds of Takao rummaging one-handed for a tissue, cleaning up. He opened them when brisk hands tugged him upwards, pulled up his shorts.  
Takao’s smile was fond. “There, all done.” he said.

Midorima swallowed, then hesitantly returned the smile.”Thank you.”  
“Any time, Shin-chan.” Takao quipped, his smile curling upwards into his customary grin, then he leaned close and placed a quick, chaste kiss on Midorima’s lips. Before Midorima could do more than blink, Takao grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. “Let’s go, only ten minutes ‘till showtime!”


End file.
